


Bikers And Other Bullshit

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biker Gang AU, Helping old ladies cross the street and shit, I'm a shitty ass writer, M/M, Voltron, and teaches cooking lessons, highschool, hunk hangs with the lunch ladies, klance, pidge fixes peoples computers for blackmail, roseteeth helps edit, she's a really good writer, they just call it a gang for some reason, they're not bad people, you should check her out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So,”Lance stood awkwardly in front of, what was quite possibly, the most haphazardly organized group of people he’d ever been a part of.“Does this mean we’re, like, a biker gang now or something?”“Well, unless you’d like to call Voltron a motorcycle gang, then yes, we are a biker gang”Keith was becoming far more annoyed with Lance than he should have been.Pidge piped up from next to Hunk.“I’m not sure my mom would be okay with my being part of a gang.”“Do you actually care?”“Of course not.”





	

Lance wasn’t a morning person. This was a fact that basically everyone knew.  
Even if you had only met Lance once before, you could just look at him and say...

“You’re not a morning person, I take it?”

If it wasn’t Keith at his door at six ‘o fucking clock in the morning, he would have already killed whichever unfortunate soul happened to take his place. Keith seemed pretty exhausted too, and although Lance could have acknowledged that he didn’t feel as if it was important.

“Hellooo…”

Keith waved his hand in front of Lance’s face, only slightly dazing him out of his morning half-awake, half-asleep walk. 

“Ermahwak…” 

Lance understood that Keith had probably not been able to interpret what he was trying to get across, but that didn’t mean he’d try to clarify his morning exhaustion.

“Aren’t you going to ask who I am, what I’m doing here?”

Lance still didn’t move.

Keith paused a moment and Lance couldn’t tell what he was doing. 

Lance was sort of insulted that Keith thought he wouldn’t recognize him. But, in fact, Lance hadn’t seen Keith in about two years, since when he’d first moved to Arus. He had actually been pretty excited when his parents had told him they were moving. Especially since his two best internet friends, Hunk and Pidge, lived there. What made it even better was when he first saw Keith. Keith had been the “chosen one”, as Lance had stated, to tour him around his new school. 

Lance still didn’t understand how, of all the social and optimistic people that could have been chosen to show him around Altea High School, he had ended up with Keith.

Not that Lance had been complaining, Keith was probably the most attractive guy in this godforsaken town of morning people. Other than his first day of being toured around the school by the emo currently standing on his porch, they hadn’t ever actually hung out. Or spoke. Or even looked at each other. 

Well, more accurately, Keith hadn’t ever paid attention to Lance. For maybe his first year of living in Arus, Lance had the biggest crush on Keith Kogane. Of course, soon his excitement for his newfound crush had faded when he had been constantly, blatantly, ignored.

To have Keith on his porch attempting communications with him was like a dream come true, had it not been six o’ fucking clock in the morning.

“Shiro told me I had to deliver this personally, and that it was urgent…” 

Lance had started to sit down, becoming too tired to continue standing up, or even notice how he was sitting down. 

“So maybe you should get off your lazy ass,” Keith muttered under his breath.

Lance would have loved for Keith to stay longer and could easily have dragged on this conversation, but sleep came over literally everything else when Lance was tired.

“Jersthernd meh ‘t perkage”

Lance expected Keith to ask him what the fuck he had just tried to say, but instead, Keith responded by pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

“It’s not a package, it’s a message, and Shiro wanted me to deliver it personally, so if you could just-”

Lance perked up at the name Shiro. Takashi Shirogane was an extremely well-known name in Arus. It was the name of a man who used to help basically everyone as Lance had heard. Volunteering in food drives and helping old ladies kittens out of trees, the kind of stuff that made you feel like a piece of shit.

Shiro had suddenly vanished one day, leaving no trace as to where he had gone. People searched him, but nobody could seem to locate his whereabouts. There were theories. Suicidal, kidnapped, family emergency, things of that sort. But it had been about a year, and Takashi Shirogane was starting to become an urban myth, or something of the sort.

Lance took a moment to process this information.

“Shiro?”

Keith seemed surprised that Lance had spoken in a way that made sense.

“Yes, I mentioned him earlier, but-”

“So?”

“Well, you see, you inherite-”

“I don’t wanna know about that! What about Takashi!”

“He-”

Keith paused, almost seemingly questioning whether or not to tell Lance. After a moment of Keith staring at the ground, Lance was at the peak of his impatience level.

“Where is he?” 

Keith continued to stare at Lance. Frustrated, Lance began trying to form an explanation in his head. What had Keith said so far? Something about a package that was a message, and then Shiro, and something about an inherita-

“Holy fuck he’s dead! Isn’t he!” Lance blurted out. 

He felt horrible. That’s probably why Keith hadn’t wanted to answer, he and Shiro had been pretty close after all. 

“I’m so sorry, I-” Lance began.

Keith snapped his head up and immediately began at an attempted explanation.

“What? No! He’s not-”

Keith paused. Lance, at this point, was so confused he didn’t even have the energy to ask further questions.

“J-Just go to this address at around noon.”

Keith handed him a small piece of paper with an address messily scribbled on it and began walking off, but not before pausing while in Lance’s driveway.

Lance was still staring at Keith with the address in his hand when Keith turned back to him.

“It’s important.”

Keith had said, and then continued walking off.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates on Fridays and maybe Tuesdays if I'm feeling up to it. If there are any typos then you can just notify me in the comments, although there shouldn't be, because I'm trusting Roseteeth to help proofread. You should check out some of her work too. Also, yes, I am going to use the "my computer hates me" excuse.


End file.
